


5 Times Wilde sings and one time Zolf joins in

by PlantPalFynn



Series: Fynns When in Rome Secret Santa Fics 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Resurrection, This was written pre 178, When in Rome Secret Santa 2020, Wilde singing, Zolf singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/PlantPalFynn
Summary: 5 Times Wilde sings or hums something and one time Zolf joins his singing!This is one of the When in Rome Secret Santa fics I've written, this was finished before 178 aired so it's not cannon when the gifts are exchanged.Thank you forPrince of Helleborefor reading over the fic!
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Fynns When in Rome Secret Santa Fics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033731
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	5 Times Wilde sings and one time Zolf joins in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amusensical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusensical/gifts).



> Happy holidays Eleanor! I hope you like this fic! this was finished on Monday the 30th November! so I don't care what cannon does after that point!

I.

It is a quiet day at the inn, only the ever-steady rain to hear. They had been there for a couple of days but had settled down in that time. Zolf had been out in the garden most of the day, spending his time training or meditating. When he’d had enough and is drenched to the bones he gathers up his glaive and heads back to the back door of the inn. He enters the mostly silent inn, there are not many guests and Barnes and Carter are out on a mission right now. He dries himself a bit and then walks further in the house. He can faintly hear a hum from where Wilde’s office is. He knows that Wilde used to sing but since he left the party he hasn’t sung at all. Zolf walks to the cabinet and puts away the glaive and then walks closer to Wilde’s office to hear the soft humming better. 

He doesn’t recognise the tune Wilde is humming but he stands in front of the thin paper door and just listens for several minutes before he shakes his head and walks to the kitchen. Zolf grabs some eggs, veggies and rice throws all of it into a pan and cooks it. When it’s done he puts it in two bowls, takes two spoons and then takes both and goes back to Wildes office. Wilde has continued humming all the while but it has gotten quieter than before. Zolf says “Wilde?” The humming stops instantly. “Dinner” Zolf adds and opens the door. Wilde looks a bit startled and has a faint blush on his cheeks. “Thanks, Zolf,” Wilde says and takes the bowl Zolf is holding out to him.

II.

Some days pass and Wilde keeps working in his office and not leaving unless Zolf drags him out of it. Barnes and Carter have come back from their mission and are currently in the basement sitting through their quarantine. Zolf is probably watching them in case one of them is infected. Wilde doesn’t continue thinking about that; too many bad thoughts will come if he continues thinking about it. He starts to hum a little melody without realizing. It’s an old children’s tune and he has almost forgotten all the words. 

He suddenly remembers the chorus of that old song and sings it softly to himself and continues to hum the tune where he doesn’t remember the words. He continues to sing the song over and over as he scribbles down on the paperwork only just noticing that Zolf is walking by outside, but not noticing that Zolf has stopped in his tracks to listen. Wilde just works on and doesn’t notice how long Zolfs shadow is standing in front of the room while writing and filling out all of that useless paperwork.

III. 

Hamid and Azu have returned or at least people who look a lot like them have returned. Zolf has to watch them in the cell while Wilde does who knows what. Well, Zolf can guess and his guess is paperwork, again. There is so much paperwork for Wilde to do it’s almost ridiculous considering the world has gone downhill and the Meritocrats are in hiding while the Harlequins have taken over the non-infected part of the world. Zolf doesn’t have a lot to do while the week is passing by so he mostly rereads his Harrison Cambells and passes a couple of them into the cell for Azu to read. He knows how boring it gets in there and the daily examinations aren’t that much fun especially since Wilde is acting cold down there. Zolf misses the soft smile on Wilde’s lips when he comes in with food or to drag him out so he rests. 

It’s almost the end of the day and Zolf leaves his guard duty to cook for himself and Wilde. The rest of the team get food made by the innkeeper but Zolf has made a deal to cook for both of them. Wilde is still in his office but there is the quiet sound of him singing to himself again. This time it’s in a language Zolf doesn’t know but it sounds like a folk song. He once again stops and lets himself enjoy the sound of Wilde’s voice. He shakes his head and goes into the kitchen, makes some food and puts it on two plates to bring to Wilde. Zolf stops in front of the door and says a soft “Wilde'' just louder than the singing and then enters. Wilde stops singing immediately and Zolf says “Something good happen?” 

“No, just the usual, what makes you think something good happened?” Wilde answers slightly confused. 

“Just you were singing, you haven’t been doing that in, well, almost ever” Zolf retorts. 

“Oh. I didn’t notice I stopped doing that”

IV.

The week of quarantine for Azu and Hamid has ended and they have gone to find that alchemist in the next village and then gone to fight Shoin, so Wilde is almost alone in the inn, only the regulars and the innkeeper are still there. The group has been away for way longer than he planned but they were probably held up in the village and Shoin and his dungeon probably took way longer than they all thought. He can’t really relax because he doesn’t know what is happening to Zolf and when, no, if he comes back if he’ll be infected. Wilde can’t really speak, his throat all clogged up not a word wanting to form itself not even a little tune. So he just buries himself in the paperwork and just waits to get the bad news.

Another day passes and around midday, they return, well people who look like the group return. They still have to go through the quarantine time before they are actually safe but Wilde can feel himself breathe more easily as soon as they are all safely in the cell. He locks up the trapdoor as they needed to do since there are so many of them in there. And Wilde goes back to his office breathing freely and not realising that he is humming a song under his breath again. 

Then the Kobolds attack and try to "free" the group so the quarantine is reset and the whole inn is now under quarantine. Wilde’s throat is closed again but he tries to hide it. He isn't that good at it and Zolf knows that something is up but he doesn't ask Wilde and Wilde just ignores the issue. 

They get through the week without any infection and when the last day is over Wilde can feel himself relax and he starts humming this cheery melody. Whenever Zolf passes by Wilde that day, a smile appears on his face as soon as he notices the sound. 

V. 

They are on the airship and everyone has had a little bit of booze already. Everyone is in an extraordinarily good mood. Several people dance to the music the Kobolds are playing. Wilde is at the bar, quite drunk to be frank, but not many people would notice as he is just a bit more cheery than people are used to from the inn. However he’s nothing like the Wilde they had met back in London or Paris. He spends a lot of time just mixing different beverages for the crew and nodding his head until Zolf walks over and his grin widens. His heart sings. He feels the urge to sing this melody. He doesn’t know the melody but it is directly connected to Zolf; he only feels it when Zolf is around. So Wilde starts to hum it as Zolf walks closer and when Zolf greets him in his usual awkward manner he feels like his face is splitting because of how much he is smiling. They chat for a while till Zolf leaves Wilde and Wilde can’t help but start to sing again. The song fits the music the Kobolds are playing and as Zolf walks over to Hamid he can hear the song and smiles to himself starting to hum along to this melody he has never heard before but that he somehow knows. 

+I.

Zolf is crouched next to Wildes dead and bloody body just coming out of the trance that meant the resurrection. He has successfully convinced Wilde to come back and he feels good about that but he forgot or had wanted to forget about the state of Wildes body. The worst of the wounds is just knitting itself back together as Zolf opens his eyes but the blood is still in the clothes. He can’t help himself and casts channel positive energy, the wounds heal faster and Wilde’s eyes start to move and flutter open. Wilde opens his mouth and gasps. Zolf lays his hand on Wilde’s cheek, thumb softly caressing. The smile on Zolf’s lips is soft and Wilde can see tears forming in Zolf’s eyes. 

“Thank gods I got you back now,” Zolf says under his breath. Wilde smiles at that and one of his hands moves to Zolf’s on his cheek laying it on top. Slowly intertwining it. Zolf moves away from Wilde and stands up, one hand reaching out offering Wilde help with getting up. He sits up slowly and as soon as he does, he takes in a deep breath. Wilde can feel the magic in the air around him and as he exhales again he hums a note. Wilde feels the magic responding and sees the tiny spark in the air. Wilde takes Zolf’s hand and gets up, feeling slightly shaky on his feet and a bit disoriented by the change and all of the magic that is suddenly around him. He puts one hand on Zolf’s shoulder to ground himself and then takes another deep breath, feeling the magic run through himself as he strikes another note when he exhales. The air sparkles with tiny lights, it looks like there are way too many tiny fireflies in the air. The smile on Wilde’s face grows wider and he starts to hum the same melody as he did on the airship at the party. The magic around them starts to form a nice illusion and then Wilde starts to sing lyrics he can’t remember ever learning but the magic in the air responds once again. It looks like they are at a coast looking at a sunset over the sea just the two of them with a nice little cottage at their back and that’s when Zolf joins the song. His voice is a deep hum at first and then he sings the same words as Wilde. Their voices intertwine in a nice duet and both of them influence the illusion only for it to break apart when they look each other in the eyes. Wilde stops singing and leans down to kiss Zolf. The tiny lights stay up in the air even without any of them singing. When they break the kiss the lights slowly fade into darkness. 


End file.
